You Were The One
by RainFalls97
Summary: Yamamoto had asked Juri to be Namimori's baseball manager. But is he just using you for something or could the reason be much bigger than that? *ONESHOT* I don't own Reborn!


Hello so its been a while. I'm sorry yeah I know its summer but god so much is still going on. But I hope this makes up for not updating in a while. This is just a little oneshot. So hopefully this goes well.

* * *

You Were The One

**Chapter One: You Were The One**

_-Middle School -  
First Year in the middle of the semester._

*Juri's POV*

"Uri-chan. Hurry up." One of my friends yelled. "Yeah yeah." I said grabbing my bag.

"So karaoke or movies?" Another of my friends asked. "Karaoke! I heard a bunch of guys from Namimori Middle will be there."

While my friends went on and on about the hot boys of Namimori Middle. I was checking my phone to see when my mom would text me to go get the groceries.

"I wish I went to Namimori instead of Midori." My friend complained. I admit Midori Middle was boring with there being no boys that why we usually went to games at Namimori. Of course my friends would be the only ones looking at boys.

We were on our way to the Karaoke place near Third Street. It was a pretty busy day with all the sales today.

I finally got a text from my mom telling me what to get. I texted back telling her I would get them on the way home. I returned to my friends who were still scouting the crowd for boys. _These Damn Vultures._ I love my friends but it gets so irritating that the only reason we always went out was to go boyfriend shopping. But we did stop by a few small shops to look around.

When we were finished we started or way to the Karaoke place. But something caught my eye. I saw a little boy crying.

I left my friends sides and walked toward him. I squatted down and tapped his shoulder. He had spilled his drink on himself.

"Ewwww Uri-chan." My friend said when she saw he had snot coming out of his nose and how he was wet. _Sometimes they can be the meanest people ever._

"He's dirty don't touch him." I looked at him he seemed scared and embarrassed. He put head back down into his knees to hide his face.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my arms. "It's alright." I said patting his head. "I won't hurt you." I said giving him comfort.

I turned to my friends."You guys go on ahead we'll all go next time." They just shrugged their shoulders and left. I looked back at the little boy in my arms.

He picked his head up and wiped his eyes. _Awe so cute!_

"I lost my mommy and brother." He softly said. "Where did you see them last?"

He looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright." I said patting his head.

"I'll tell you what when we find your brother tell him he owes you an ice cream for losing you. Will that make things better?" He started to laugh and nodded his head yes. I set the little boy down.

"What's your name?" I asked. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything we heard someone yell. "Haru!"

He turned around and smiled. He started to run to the person who yelled his name. "Don't you ever do that again!" The boy said scolding him.

He looked at me and set his brother down. I looked at the guy with thick square glasses, not so tall, kind of skinny, his black hair dropping down his face and wearing a Namimori Middle uniform. But even with glasses and even if he wasn't tall something in me still thought he was cute.

"Thanks for what you did." He said bowing. I smiled. "It's alright."

"Ke-kun can we get ice cream!" Haru said tugging his uniform. "Okay."

Haru looked up at me and asked, "Want some?"

I was very tempted to say yes but I had to go do some shopping before it got too late. "I can't."

"There must be something I can do for you?" His brother asked. I smiled and squatted once again to meet his brother's height.

"How about this you tell your brother he owes me an ice cream the next time we meet." I said to Haru but looking up at his brother. Haru smiled and said yes.

I said goodbye and gave Haru a hug. Before I could leave his brother grabbed my hand and put something in it.

It was a baseball charm with a string that would attach to my phone.

"A thank you for now." He said. "Thanks."

"Are sure you're alright?" He said gesturing to my uniform that was now wet. "Yeah its just clothes. Bye bye." I said as I ran off in the opposite direction.

-A Few Weeks Later-

At a Namimori baseball game.

"Look he's pretty cute." As usual my friends scouted the crowd. But this time so did I. _I wonder if he's here._ My friends called me up and said they wanted to go to a game here at Namimori. I said yes because I was curious if he'd be there and maybe it was because I really did want to see him again.

"Uri are you actually looking at boys?" One of my friends said in shock. "No."

I decided to leave and go get something to drink. On my way there I found a familiar face standing by the gate. He was just watching the baseball game and not taking any attention to the things around him.

"Hi." I said. He turned to me almost shocked.

"Remember me?" I asked. He nodded his head. "I'm just surprised." He said.

I was confused why he would be surprised. "Why?"

"You actually remembered me." He said and as he said that I felt bad. Then again he didn't exactly look like someone who got attention.

"Of course. You did give me this." I said showing him the baseball charm hanging off my phone. "You're using it." He was shocked. _Duh I think it was sweet._

"So do you like baseball?" I was trying to spark up a conversation. "Yes."

"Cool. Did you try out?"

He looked at me and slowly turned away. _Did I say something wrong?  
_"I did but they said I wasn't meant for the team. I like the sport a lot so I trained everyday but I guess that doesn't matter."

"All those other guys said I'm probably not the baseball type. They say that because I'm wearing these glasses."

When he said that it made me mad. Sure he didn't look like an athlete and he wasn't as built. But he seem like he had the heart for the game.

I put my hands behind my back and went close to his side.

"I think you shouldn't give up." He looked at me. "If you like something you should keep trying to get it. I may not know you that well but don't give up. Who knows maybe if you keep trying you'll be the best baseball player ever."

"Thanks." He said. "No worries."

For a moment our eyes just met. I don't know why but something in me couldn't take it. I put my hand on his arm and started to closely move closer to him.

"Uri." My friend called out. _What timing.  
_  
I quickly moved away. _What the heck was I about to do!  
_  
"That's my friends. I got to go." I said but really I didn't want to leave.

"Do you like baseball?" He asked me. "I had a few cousins who played so I'm familiar with it but never actually played it."

"Juri." They called again. Before I left I said, "Don't give up remember. Plus I think baseball players are cool." I started my way back to my friends but I turned to say one last thing, "And I like your glasses they are cute."

"Thank you Juri-sama." I remember hearing him yell that as I ran.

And that was the last time I saw him. I went to Namimori Middle when they had games but I never saw that cute boy with those absolutely adorable glasses.

The guy called 'Ke-kun' who had thick square glasses was My First Love.

_-High School-  
1 month into the First Year_

"How's school?" My classmate asked me. "It was alright."

It was pretty hard transferring to Namimori High. I had been at my old high school for about a month but then I found out I was moving and had to go to Namimori High. So I've been here for a week and maybe I'm not fully adjusted. I've made some good friends and everyone's been really nice. But maybe a part of me is still looking to find Ke-kun here. I mean he went to Namimori Middle so maybe he goes here. Sadly it's been a week and there is no one who fits his description.

My closest friend had to be Mikami Yurina. She was the person I sat next to during my first class. She was also currently dating the president of the disciplinary committee Hibari Kyoya. _He freaking scares the living lights out of me. Not a guy I would ever want to be alone with.  
_  
"Juri-san, Yurina-chan. A couple of us are going out after school want to come?" Our classmate Kyoko asked. "Sorry but me and Kyoya are going out."

"Awe okay what about you Juri-san?"

I was about to say yes but then I noticed how everyone around me was looking behind me.

"Amasaka Juri." Someone called my name. I froze for a second. _I have no idea why._ I then turned to see a tall, athletic built, black haired, brown eyed guy named Yamamoto Takeshi-senpai walking towards me.

He was probably the first person I hear about only because he was surrounded many girls the first day I was here. I also heard he was captain of the baseball team and as all the girls would say he's single. _Not that it was any important information but more importantly why does he know me. Better yet why the heck is he coming this way?  
_  
"Amasaka-san I was wondering if you would do me a favor?" He asked with a smile that he always had on or to better put that I would say his smile is basically his face.

"What favor?"

"Would you please be the baseball teams manager?" He asked bowing.

_Huh?!_

"Why me?" I hesitantly asked. "Because I heard you were president at your middle school. So that means you're hardworking."

Throughout the whole time he kept bowing. I noticed how all the girls around were glaring at me. Probably because I was making him bow for such a long time and he kept bowing.  
_I should answer before one of these girls put a knife in my back._

"Sure."

He finally stood back up still smiling. "Great you start tomorrow."

For the past 4 weeks I had been baseball manager. I've probably become the most talked about girl since the hallway incident. But to be honest it wasn't so bad I became close to the boys on the baseball team. They were supper funny and just great to talk to.

And I mean since I became baseball manager Yamamoto-senpai had dropped me home 4 times, picked me up twice, we stayed after school 3 times and we hung out a lot. So I learned a lot about him. From him liking baseball to his birthday, that his parents owned a sushi shop and he does kendo, has a motorcycle and down to his favorite instrument.

I mean I was practically having every girls dream right now but I felt bad because what about Ke-kun?

I mean maybe a part of me has grown a liking to being with Yamamoto-senpai but I just felt like I couldn't forget about Ke-kun.  
But maybe it was time I mean can I really wait for Ke-kun forever.

I had told Yurina about everything and she told me, "Well you met this guy in the past and haven't seen him since. Maybe it's time to move on and it's not like Yamamoto-kun was a bad guy."

Maybe Yurina was right and maybe I liked Yamamoto-senpai. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate. Speak of the devil, Yamamoto-senpai texted me to wait for him by the gate so he can walk me home. I've made my mind up. _I'll confess._

I was on my way to the gate when I noticed a bag next to the baseball field.  
_  
Dang I forgot to put the baseballs away.  
_  
I ran all the way back to the field to hurry and put them away before coach yelled at me again. But as I got closer to the field I noticed a few senpai's where still there.

"Did you hear about Juri-san." The senpai with blond hair said.

Once I heard them say my name a sudden action to hide rush through my body so I quickly hid behind the wall.

"What about her?" The other one asked. "Theres a rumor going around."

I through my head down. _Great gossip_.

"What kind of rumor." At times like this I wish my ears had a mute button. "About her and Takeshi."

A cold feeling rush through my whole body. Now this conversation had my interest. _I'm so damn nosy .  
_  
"Everyone is saying that the reason why Takeshi asks Juri-san to be baseball manager was because she reminds him of this girl he liked in middle school. They said this is sorta a way of him getting to be with the girl he always wanted."

And there it was I could feel my heart literally drop. I felt cold and it was like everything became dark.

"Whatever its just a rumor." I wanted that to be true. "Maybe but some of the other guys said that he was looking through a yearbook and when they asked why. All he said was that he met this girl in middle school but never got to be with her."

"Wow. I feel so bad for Juri-san if it is true." That was the last thing they said before they left.

I just stood there for a good 5 minutes. When...

"Amasaka-san." It was Yamamoto he quickly explained how he didn't see me at the gate so went looking.

I couldn't face him not after hearing all that. I needed an excuse to leave. "Sorry I actually have to put the baseballs away."

I thought for sure he'd leave instead he smiled and said he would help me. Before I could even say no he grabbed my hand. He made me follow him all the way to the field. He picked up the bag and went to put it in the storage room. But throughout the whole time he never let my hand go and I don't know why I didn't even try to pull away. I just wanted to believe it was all wrong. I wanted to believe the hand holding mine was a hand that would never let go. I wanted to believe Yamamoto-senpai liked me.

_I want to believe he asked me to be baseball manager for a bigger reason then because of who he thinks I looked like.  
_  
I needed to let go of Yamamoto-senpai hand. I saw my opportunity when he put the bag on the floor. I let go of his hand and grabbed the bag. I turned to put it up on the shelf. It sucked though when I couldn't reach. _Great this is not a good situation._

My thoughts where correct when Yamamoto-senpai came from behind me and reached up. His hands gently touching mine as he pushed the bag up onto the shelf.

As I turned around there he stood closely in front of me. We just got so caught up in the moment. He bent down and crashed his lips against mine. I tried my best to pull away but I could feel his arm around my waist pulling me closer and holding me tightly. His lips were so soft and warm. I wanted to stay like this forever but not without knowing the truth.

Coming back into reality I pushed him away. I could see the confusion in his face. It hurt me to push him but I can't..._I can't._

"I'm sorry." I finally spoke. I thought he was mad I was for sure he'd storm out.  
But no he still stayed.

"I thought you liked me?" He asked.

I wasn't sure how I felt anymore. I was confused and hurt but I did know one thing ...I knew who was the one.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto-senpai but I'm in love with someone else."

Ke-kun was the one and even if I met him only twice I just couldn't forget him.  
I wanted him to storm out of there. I wanted him to be mad and ignore me. I wanted to forget about him.

I looked at Yamamoto-senpai. _He's upset._ Or so I thought. In reality his facial expression was blank. He started to walk towards me. He picked his hand up and touch my cheek.

"But what if I love you?" My eyes shot wide open. How could Yamamoto-senpai love me? "What about that girl from middle school?" I asked.

"Girl?"

I looked up at him, "The girl that you liked, everyone says you only asked me to be baseball manager because I look like her. Am I really just a replacement?"

He pulled his hand away and put distance between us. _It is true huh?_

"You seriously don't remember me?" He said. He looked at me and I was probably more confused than him. What did he mean we only met this year...right?  
_  
*Yamamoto's POV*  
_  
How could she not remember me. I've been telling myself this the past 4 weeks.

I had kissed her and I thought it was gonna be easy. Instead she pulled away. How the heck did she know all that. I lost it when she said was she just a replacement. If she didn't remember I'd make her.

It all started back in middle school. I had lost my brother so I went looking for him and when I found him, this girl wearing a Midori uniform was in front of him. I heard her friends telling him to leave him there. _So heartless_. At that moment I was about to go and grab my brother. Then I saw this girl hugging him. She actually did that in front of her friends she went so far to protect someone she didn't even know. Maybe I was over thinking things but for a second I felt something for this girl. After a short conversation she left. I thought that would be the last time I saw her.

For a few weeks she was on my mind but then one day at a game I met her again. I was shocked I'm not usually the type of guy someone would remember but she did. I had told her that I didn't make it into the baseball team. I had a feeling she thought I was a loser but her answer was just shocking. _I fell in love with her even more._ And maybe she did too so I thought since she almost kissed me. But then in the end she had to leave. But thanks to her words I wanted to keep playing baseball. So I practiced even harder every day. I ditched the glasses for contacts and got taller. I cut my hair so it wouldn't droop down my face.

I tried out again for baseball and this time I made it. I got a lot more attention from girls and guys respected me more. But every game I would look for her. Most of the time she wasn't there but at times when she was she still wasn't looking at me. I made several attempts to talk to her but I would get surrounded by girls.

I hated it because the one girl I wanted to be with was always looking somewhere else.

I liked her for 2 years at times I thought it was over until I found out she transfered to my high school. For sure now I would try to talk to her. I wouldn't let anything stop me. So I asked her to be baseball manager. So I could be with her because I love her.

"So yes I asked you to be baseball manager because you looked like the girl I like. But thats because you're her."

She looked like she didn't believe me but it was true.

"That's not possible." She said. "Why not?"

She looked up at me almost in tears, "Because that's who I'm in love with."

_*Juri's POV*  
_  
How was this possible how was Yamamoto-senpai Ke-kun? It couldn't be true I mean right?

But the truth was out and I knew now. _There it was the reason he choose me for baseball manager._

"So you're Ke-kun?" I asked. "I see you remember what Haru called me." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Why me?" I had to ask because I knew that Yamamoto-senpai was handsome why not just forget me and move on.

"Because you noticed me. In middle school no one thought for a second I was worth a look. Until I meet you, without you I wouldn't look like this but even if I didn't you would still have liked me. I knew that you were the one."

_Goss a more perfect confession._

I smiled. "Of course I thought those thick square glasses were cute."

Once he heard that he quickly grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. I could feel he held me tight.

"Yamamoto-senpai I can't breathe." I said trying to catch my breath. "Sorry." He said loosening his grip. "But I'm not going to let you go again."

"Aha I'm not going anywhere." I said pulling him back into the hug. "Are you mad that I hid all this from you?"

"No I got the two for the price of one."

"Speaking of which I believe I owe you ice cream." I smiled at the thought that he remembered.

So we left school and went to get ice cream near the area we first met.

_From the moment I first saw you I knew you were the one._

* * *

So what did you think? I hope you liked it.

And remember I'll probably be posting up oneshots while I work on my stories. So review and tell me what you think?

-Rainfalls97


End file.
